Date cuenta Te amo
by reicenturies
Summary: La siguiente historia trata de los sentimientos descubiertos de Hiro, por su hermano mayor Tadashi y... Ya no se que mas poner. Pero denle una oportunidad y les daré una galletax3
1. Dándome Cuenta

Hola! He aquí una historia de una de mis parejas favoritas. Espero que les guste la historia:3  
Desde ahora advierto de las posibles faltas de ortografía que pueda haber a continuación xc y pido disculpas por ellas.

Bueno sin mas que decir, creo, les dejo la siguiente historia:

* * *

Se encontraba un pequeño pelinegro de blanca de tez y no más de 14 año, sentado en la sala de su casa sobre un sillón de 3 plazas de color rojo. Tenía un tazón de palomitas sobre sus delgadas piernas y en su mano derecha sostenía un control remoto. Mientras cambiaba de canales, el pequeño se preguntaba dónde estaría su hermano mayor.

Eran cerca de las 11:30 y el aun no llegaba de la "escuela de nerds" como el azabache solía decirle. Ese día era Viernes y se suponía que todos los Vienes el mayor y el tenían siempre su especial de películas de terror.

En ese momento una duda de produjo en su mente-: _"Y si esta con Honey?"_ Sin quererlo se puso algo pálido y se entristeció por la idea, el sentimiento se apodero de él y suspiro. Honey le agradaba, pero cada vez que la veía con su hermano, sentía enojo y algo de miedo. Eso le preocupaba. Pero sabía que era porque ella estaba cerca de su hermano y también sabía que no debía pensar esas cosas.

Tan centrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando su tía Cass bajo por las escaleras y que le estaba hablando.

-Hiro, Hiro, me escuchas!? – Su tía intentaba llamar su atención.

-Eeh! Lo siento! No te escuche, estaba pensando en cosas… -Se disculpó, rascándose un poco la cabeza avergonzado.

-Mmm… Okay –Le dedico una sonrisa- Para que estaba aquí… Oh! Cierto! Hiro ya son las 12! -El pequeño abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa-: _"Tanto había pasado?"_ – Tadashi llamo no llegara todavía, esta con Honey, se quedara con ella.

-Con, con Honey? Pero, hoy era nuestro día, solo de nosotros.

-Lo siento Hiro –Su tía lo miro con tristeza-

-Está bien, yo entiendo, si él quiere irse con ella que lo haga –Se fue corriendo hasta las escaleras, se tropezó con varios escalones antes de llegar a su habitación. Llego al pequeño corredor y pasando lo más rápido que pudo, encontró la puerta de su cuarto y la abrió, se deslizo por la puerta cerrada. Se dio cuenta de que algo húmedo bajaba por sus mejillas.

Llevo sus manos hasta las pequeñas gotas y siguió el recorrido hasta llegar al origen de estas. Sus ojos.  
Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por Tadashi? Porque había faltado a su día con él, si eso era lo más probable. Pero, tanto le había importado para llorar?

El pequeño se quedó quieto, abrazando sus rodillas y volvió a pensar en cada cosa que había sucedido en su vida los últimos meses.

Cada que veía a Tadashi, sonreía y se ponía de buen humor, sentía una ligera opresión en el pecho y como si fuese más ligero. Cuando estaba lejos de él, se sentía triste por no poder tenerlo consigo. Pero cuando se iba con Honey una pequeña molestia lo incomodaba.

Había tenido suficientes pláticas con su tía Cass para tener una ligera idea de que eran sentimientos que lo invadían. Pero al llegar a esa conclusión, se sentía aterrado, porque realmente quería mucho a su hermano, pero definitivamente NO estaba enamorado de él, aunque como genio que era, sabía que no podía negarlo, amaba a su hermano y mucho. Pero eso estaba mal-: _"Ambos somos hombres y hermanos, se entera, me odiaría"_ Esos pensamientos inundaban su joven mente-:"Aparte el prefiere a Honey"

Con este último pensamiento deprimente, se levantó y camino despacio hacia su cama, se sentó sobre las cobijas y miro el lado del cuarto de su hermano.

Se recostó y suspiro. Con un movimiento de manos y cuerpo muy hábiles logro ponerse debajo de las cobijas y sabanas y se quedó profundamente dormido

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo en este primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, y si no, ni modo x3  
Gracias por su tiempo


	2. Promesa Rota

Hola, gente que lee esto, les he traído el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste:3

Lamento si el texto presenta faltas de ortografía xc

* * *

Al iniciar el día Hiro se levantó temprano, lo que era raro, puesto que se había dormido a las 12 de la madrugada. Se desperezo y paro de su cama aun con la ropa del día anterior, dio una ojeada por todo el cuarto. Pudo ver a su hermano mayor acostado en el lado de su cuarto, sin camisa y solo con unos pantalones puestos, roncando y casi babeando la almohada. Solo lo observo, admirando cada parte de la espalda de su hermano, pero no se acercó por miedo a despertarlo. Se dio la vuelta y busco algo de ropa en su cajón, se dirigió al baño de su cuarto. Estando dentro lentamente se empezó a quitar la ropa para darse un baño de agua fría.

Cuando termino de ducharse y cambiarse, bajo a la sala, a ayudar a su tía y de paso disculparse por su anterior comportamiento.

-Buen día tía Cass! –Grito/saludo animadamente cuando vio a su tía.

-Oh! Buen día Hiro, es algo temprano, no crees? Apenas y son las 8 de la mañana

-Bueno si, pero, no tenía mucho sueño. Pero bueno, quieres que te ayude en algo?

-No, no, bueno mejor si, podrías ayudarme a poner los platos en la mesa, por favor –Le pidió algo sorprendida.

-Claro tía, pondré tre…

-Solo 2 cariño, hoy Tadashi no almorzara con nosotros –Lo interrumpió antes que terminara de hablar-

-Ah no? –La sonrisa en la boca de Hiro desapareció-

-No, ira con Honey a almorzar a las 11

-Con ella otra vez?

-Si, van a ver lo de un proyecto, algo así me dijo

-Ah ya veo –Algo desganado puso los vasos, platos y cubiertos sobre la mesa-

Una vez termino de acomodar las cosas y de terminar de hacer más de lo que le pidieron, o sea, servir el desayuno que era huevo con tocino y hot-cakes con jugo de naranja

-Hiro, si quieres empieza a almorzar, yo vuelvo en un momento –Le dijo su tia, yendo a quien sabe dónde.

-De acuerdo…

Hiro, jugo con los cubiertos, no tenía apetito, se le había ido cuando su tía le dijo que Tadashi se iba con Honey.

Un ruido se escuchó en las escaleras pero no le hizo mucho caso, tal vez, solo era el gato. Cuando sintió una mano en su cabeza, se vio obligado a levantar la cabeza, para toparse con los ojos de su hermano mayor viéndolo con mucha dulzura.

Tadashi ya estaba cambiado, bañado y despierto al 100% y en opinión de Hiro se veía muy bien, con lo que llevaba puesto, aunque solo fueran unos jeans normales, una playera roja, con una chaqueta obscura y su típica gorra.

Hiro no pudo evitar sonrojarse "Dios se ve tan sexy" Pensó sin poder evitarlo y espantarse un poco de sus pensamientos.

-Oye Hiro escucha lamento haber faltado ayer, es solo que, tenía cosas importantes que atender con Honey y…

-Qué clase de cosas? –Lo interrumpió el pelinegro menor.

-Emmm… Ya sabes, cosas, jejeje –Rio y se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente-

-Aja 7-7, que clase de cosas

-Cosas sin importancia ya sabes de mi "escuela de nerds"

-Y de qué trata?

-Es solo, un pequeño experimento que estamos haciendo ella y yo

-Y por eso te vuelves a ir hoy?

-Hey tranquilo bebe, llegare temprano, toda la tarde será para nosotros, lo prometo –Tasashi le acaricio la cabeza a su hermanito y de tan sorprendido que estaba, este último no pudo decir nada, podía competir con un tomate de lo rojo que se había puesto, al escuchar el apodo que su hermano le había puesto.

-Bueno, ya me voy, avísale por favor a tía cass

El no cabía en su asombro y felicidad. A pesar de saber con quién iba su hermano, estaba feliz y mucho, tanto que casi se le olvida decirle a su tía cuando volvió que su hermano ya se había ido.

Se la pasó gran parte del día ayudando a su tía a tomar pedidos de clientes en la cafetería. Cuando termino, subio corriendo a su cuarto a darse un regaderazo rápido y ponerse su ropa favorita.

A la 1:30pm. Ya estaba recostado en su cama, esperando a su hermano. Y así se dieron las 2, luego las 3 y llegaron las 4. Para cuando se dieron las 8, al fin, comprendió que su querido hermano no llegaría. Así que con un nudo en la garganta, los ojos picándole y ardiéndole, bajo con la sonrisa más falsa que alguna vez puso, bajo a la sala, le deseo buenas noches a su tía y regreso a la habitación.

El adolescente se recostó en su cama, soltando todas las lágrimas, le dolía mucho, era como golpes en el pecho. Sabia porque era, por su hermano, era la primera vez que rompía una promesa y todo por… Por ella.

Entre lágrimas por segunda noche consecutiva, se quedó dormido, decepcionado de su hermano mayor y deseándole cosas malas, muy mala a Honey.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por leer:33 


	3. Sorpresa Inesperada

Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo de la historia, espero que les haya gustado, hay algo en el capitulo que espero que les guste:3

* * *

Hiro se encontraba dormido soñando con muchas maneras de cómo hacerle bromas pesadas a la gente, cuando de la nada, sus sueños empezaron a volverse más… Candentes, soñaba con Tadashi encima de él, lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello, tan real lo sentía que comenzó a soltar suspiros del placer que sentía.

Se despertó de golpe por algo exaltado por las sensaciones y sentirlo tan real. Lo que no se espero, es que efectivamente fuera real.

Hiro abrió los ojos y se topo con su hermano, encima de el… Sin camisa, lo que provoco un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas en especial al darse cuenta del "pequeño" problema que su hermano tenía entre las piernas.

Agacho la mirada apenado, pero Tadashi lo tomo del mentón volviendo a hacer que Hiro levantara la cara. Aunque inmediatamente este último, giro su cara, evitando todo contacto con los ojos de su hermano.

De que te estás escondiendo Hiro? –Le pregunto de manera sensual el pelinegro mayor-

-No, no me estoy escondiendo de nada, ahora por favor, quítate

-Mmmm… Veamos, déjame pensarlo. No gracias

-Tadashi, por favor…

-No quiero y no puedes obligarme

-Porque haces esto Tadashi?

-Porque te amo, por eso

Por unos segundo Hiro quedo en shock, no creía lo que su hermano le decía y estallo.- Basta! Callate! DEJA DE MENTIRME!

-Pero no te estoy mintiendo, yo enserio te….

-Cállate –El más pequeño no lo dejo terminar de hablar- Por favor… No sigas… Solo, solo me lastimaras más

-Pero… Espera, lastimarte? No entiendo, explícame –Pidió el mayor confundido- Pensé que tú me…

Te quiero! Pero lo que estás haciendo es por lástima! O tal vez estés borracho! O no sé! Pero tu quieres a Honey siempre estas con ella… Bueno, últimamente, y, y sales con ella y rompes tus promesas conmigo, llegas a las 3 de la mañana y me dices que me amas –Hiro termino de hablar con lagrimas cayéndole por los ojos, rojo de la ira y con algo de moco por el llanto.

-Mi pequeño Hiro –Lo abrazo a pesar de los intentos por separarse del menor- No tienes razón, yo te lo puedo explicar todo

-Pues empieza a hablar ahora –Exigió limpiándose las lagrimas con su manita.

-Muy bien, para empezar, todo esto comenzó cuando te veía y tenía unas extrañas sensaciones, muy diferentes a las usuales y le pedí ayuda a Honey ella me dijo que tal vez, tu podrías gustarme, obviamente yo le dije que no, que eso no era posible. Pero con cada día que pasaba, por más que tratara de evitarlo, de ignorarlo, de fingir que nada pasaba… Esos sentimientos no se desvanecían y el latir de mi corazón por ti, no disminuía.

Tomo la mano de su hermano entre la suya y la dirigió a su pecho del lado del corazón, Hiro se ruborizo al sentir el corazón de su hermano latir, esa manera tan fuerte y rápida de latir.

-Es, es enserio?

-Jamás he hablado mas enserio –Y comenzó a besarlo lentamente por el cuello, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo, no tan fuerte para no dejarle marcas, por más que quisiera.

-Ta-Tadashi –Hiro se estremeció ante el contacto.

-Dime Hiro, se siente bien, te gusta?

-S,si Tadashi

-Y sabes? Lo mejor aun no comienza

Tadashi comenzó a dar leves besos en el cuello de su hermano, mientras sus hábiles manos se desplazaban por la camisa del más pequeño.

-Tienes frías las manos –Chillo Hiro al sentirlas en su estomago.

-Ya las calentaras

\- ADVERTENCIA LEMMON HORRIBLE, LEER BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO-

El pelinegro mayo comenzó a sacarle la camisa al pequeño y cuando lo logro la lanzo a quien sabe que parte de la habitación. Sonrio perversamente al ver a su hermanito "indefenso" y con su lengua comenzó a hacer un recorrido húmedo desde el cuello de Hiro a pasar a sus pezones donde comenzó a lamer, morder y succionar de manera hambrienta hasta dejarlos erectos y haciendo que el pequeño soltara suspiros de placer, que suspirara y que unos Aah de placer se escaparan de su boca.

-Mmm.. Aaaaah! Tadashi

Al mayor le excitaba escuchar a su hermano, esos gemido que soltaba para sus oídos eran la gloria. Ya no podía soportar más de solo pequeños besos y caricias, necesitaba sentirlo dentro y lo necesitaba ahora.

Tadashi busco la boca de su hermano para saborearla, este acepto gustoso el beso lleno de pasión que le estaba dando su hermano, una pelea de lenguas pronto comenzó, aunque Tadashi la gano demasiado rápido. Y entre beso y beso, Tadashi aprovecho para ir bajando lentamente el pantalón de su hermano que intento detenerlo.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien, confía en mí –Hiro miro a su hermano y aunque su mirada reflejaba miedo, asintió confiando en el.

Tadashi bajo los pantalones y de paso los bóxers de su hermano, que liberaron el miembro semi-erecto de este, Tadashi sonrió con lujuria y con gula, mucha, mucha gula. Pero antes…

-Que te parece si nos emparejamos? –Le sugirió el chico ya sin ropa.

Tadashi sonrió divertido y de a poco se fue quitando lentamente su playera y disfrutando de la cara roja y llena de vergüenza de su hermanito. Se saco la playera y la lanzo a una esquina del cuarto y antes de quitarse los pantalones se detuvo y Hiro puso cara de decepción.

-Hiro, te necesito, y te necesito ahora, necesito saber si tu quieres…

-Solo hazlo, y no preguntes

Con cara de asombro Tadashi termino de quitarse los pantalones y bóxers ante la atenta mirada de su hermano, cuando termino dirigió 3 dedos a la boca de Hiro y con voz lenta y sensual le dijo: Lamelos. Hiro ni corto ni perezoso obedeció la indicación de su hermano y comenzó a lamer los dedos de Tadashi como si se tratara de una paleta, una paleta la cual disfrutaba mucho, pasaba su lengua por entre los dedos de su hermano y soltaba una que otra pequeña mordida.

Sin previo aviso Tadashi saco sus dedos de la boca de Hiro y los llevo a su virginal entrada, donde metió uno de ellos de golpe, logrando que el pequeño soltara un grito de dolor que fue enmudecido por un beso de Tadashi.

-Tranquilo todo estará bien, todo estará bien –Susurraba en el oído de Hiro-

Y con esas palabras de amor, metió el segundo dedo, que fue seguido por el tercero, Hiro se revolvía algo incomodo, pero ya sin dolor, al averse acostumbrado a sentir los dedos, Tadashi al ver que su hermano ya estaba acostumbrado a sus dedos, decidió que era el momento de reemplazarlo por algo mas grande.

Saco sus dedos y llevo su pene a la entrada de su hermano dejándole sentir la punta, Hiro ahogo un gritito al sentirlo, un pene era muy diferente a los dedos, y el de su hermano era de buen tamaño, lentamente Tadashi comenzó a introducirse dentro de Hiro que soltaba grititos de dolor y sus ojos se iban bañando de lagrimas. El mayor estaba tan enfocado en la estreches de su hermano menor que no se dio cuenta que este estaba llorando de dolor, hasta que levanto la cabeza para hacer un comentario obsceno.

Se detuvo y volvió a besar a su hermano, beso sus lágrimas, todas y cada una de ellas-: No me moveré hasta que estés listo Hir.- Y diciendo esto, se quedo quieto y Hiro se lo agradeció internamente, pues al ser su primera vez dolía como el carajo.

Un minuto después cuando Hiro ya estaba completamente acostumbrado a la sensación, comenzó a mover sus caderas indicándole a Tadashi que estaba listo, este último sonrió al sentir a su hermano moverse, lo tomo de las caderas y comenzó a dar fleves embestidas, logrando una exquisita fricción. Hiro amarro sus piernas en la cadera de Tadashi y con un puchero le exigió que fuera más rápido.

Tadashi acatando órdenes comenzó a embestir más fuerte y rápido a su hermano, el sonido de los gemidos de los hermanos se oía resonar por toda la habitación. Los testículos del mayor chocaban con los del más pequeño cada vez más rápido y fuerte. Tadashi tomo el miembro de su hermano en sus manos, masturbándolo al rito de las embestidas.

-Ta-Tadashi, yo, yo, ya no aguanto aaah, aaaahhh

-Aguanta un poco mas –Le contesto su hermano sin perder la concentración en lo que hacía-

.No, ya no puedo Aaaaa Tadashi. Voy a… Aaaaaahh –Con un último grito de placer anunciando que acababa de tener su orgasmo. Tadashi al sentir como las paredes de su hermano se cerraban alrededor de su pene no tardo mucho en correrse también.

Ambos terminaron cansados, agitados y sudados. Tadashi giro y puso a Hiro encima de él, lo abrazo con mucho amor y cariño. Hasta que recordó.

-Tadashi…

-Si?

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti bebe

Hiro lo miro con una sonrisa y abrazados estaban a punto de dormirse cuando…

-Tadashi

-Si amor?

-Crees que la tía Cass nos haya escuchado?

Tasashi abrió los ojos completamente asustado- No… Y si lo hizo ya veremos que decir

-De acuerdo…

Y con estas últimas palabras, ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, porque esa noche solo eran ellos y nadie mas.

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo, si tienen algún comentario por favor déjenlo, y no pregunten como la Tía Cass no escucho nada x3


	4. Extra

Bueno, un extra que pensaba poner en el anterior capitulo. Pero me dio flojera y lo deje como el ultimo capitulo:3

Gracias por los hermosos comentarios, son pocos pero son hermosos, me inspiran para hacer mas historias:33

Sin mas demoras sentimentales a leer.

* * *

Al día siguiente Tadashi se levanto temprano y limpio todo el "desastre" que quedo de la noche de pasión y como de tan buenas andaba hasta el desayuno hizo. Así pues, cuando su tía y su hermano, ahora amante, bajaron (Con Hiro ya bañado y arreglado) se quedaron con sorprendidos y con la boca abierta.

Tadashi apareció con una gran sonrisa y con un mandil puesto los llevo a la cocina donde les dijo: Vamos siéntense, siéntense, prepare el almuerzo, con mucho amor.

Tía y sobrino aun sorprendidos obedecieron a Tadashi y cada uno se sentó en una silla, mientras este último servía el almuerzo. Todos ya estaban listos para comenzar a comer, cuando la tía Cass se quedo callada observando su plato.

-Oigan chicos –Llamo la atención de ambos que se estaban mirando "disimuladamente" con amor.

-Que sucede? –Pregunto Hiro sin mucho interés en realidad.

-Que eran los ruidos que se escuchaban anoche?

Tadashi que se estaba masticando se atraganto y miro a su hermano que tenía toda la cara pálida.

-Tal vez fue Mochi –Ambos señalaron al gato que en ese momento iba pasando por ahí.

Su tía se les quedo mirando, no creyéndoles, pero finalmente dijo:- De acuerdo les creeré, pero saben algo…

-Si? –Preguntaron ambos.

-El ayer estaba durmiendo en mi cuarto

Ambos se quedaron callados, sin saber que decir y completamente nerviosos.

-Aliens? –Soltó la primera palabra que le vino a la mente Hiro.

-A ya entiendo todo –Ambos chicos la miraron con pánico- Ayer se quedaron despiertos, viendo películas de terror.

-Sí, eso! –Exclamaron ambos.

-Que películas más ruidosas hacen ahora, con muchos, muchos gritos.

Hiro se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza apenado, mientras Tadashi solo reía.

-Si muy ruidoso, verdad? –Y con este último comentario lleno de risas de parte de Tadashi y una mirada de reproche del menor, la pequeña familia siguió comiendo felizmente.

* * *

Bueno y con este ultimo capitulo, la historia termino, espero que este pequeño extra les haya agradado:33

Y espero leernos pronto en alguna otra historia.


End file.
